


Godzilla in Stoneybrook!

by imamaryanne



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/pseuds/imamaryanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the BSC meetings when Godzilla is rampaging on Bradford Court?  My first (and only) crack-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godzilla in Stoneybrook!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'emergency' in Babysitters100 on Live Journal.
> 
> I'm slowly working on copying all my fics from Babysitters100 to Ao3.

"Oh Logan!" Mary Anne cried, burying her head into his chest. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out," Logan patted Mary Anne on the back in a way that was meant to be comforting, but was really just distracted. He glanced out the window, "If only we could get him away from Bradford Court," he murmured. 

Mary Anne glanced up from her spot in Logan's chest and looked out the window with him. The giant monster, some sort of lizard or dinosaur-like creature was walking up and down the street, looking very angry. "Where do you think he came from?"

"I don't know. Maybe the nuclear plant off the lake? Like he's some sort of nuclear freak?" Mary Anne was soothed by Logan's smooth Kentucky accent. Kristy could make fun of it all she wanted, but she loved that Logan pronounced nuclear new-cue-lar. 

The phone rang and Mary Anne answered it, hoping it was her dad who could tell her what to do about an angry roving monster in Stoneybrook. 

It wasn't her dad, it was Kristy. "Mary Anne!" she barked. "It's 5:31, where are you?"

"Kristy. Haven't you seen what's going on out there?"

"Pssh," Kristy said dismissively. "The rest of us managed to get here. Surely you can make it across the street."

"But the monster!" Mary Anne squeaked. "He's right between my house and Claudia's!" Mary Anne looked out the window again just in time to see the monster crush Mrs. Perkins' car. "How did everyone else manage to make it?" She started crying. Again.

"Charlie drove me and maneuvered between the thing's legs. We picked up Jessi and Dawn. We saw Dawn at the National Guard station. She was trying to convince them NOT to shoot at it."

Mary Anne heard Dawn shout in the background "It's a living creature!"

Mary Anne could just picture Kristy rolling her eyes as she continued, "Stacey and Mallory ran here. They had to create a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?"

"The triplets."

"What?!?!? Are they OK?"

"I don't know. That's not really important. This is the BSC. You are the secretary and you need to be here."

"All right," Mary Anne said softly, as she looked at Logan, a plan forming in her brain.

She hung up the phone and turned to Logan. "Kristy said it's easy to run from. Just start in one direction then switch directions fast and he's too slow to change direction. So we can make it to the BSC meeting."

"Maybe you oughta just skip the meeting this once?" Logan suggested.

"No." Mary Anne shook her head. "Kristy would be really angry."

Logan sighed. "All right, if you're sure."

They went downstairs and stood at the front door way. The monster was in front of the Perkins' house, but had seen them and was waiting for them to move. 

"OK." Mary Anne said quietly. "We'll run toward the back of the house, and when he comes after us, we'll switch directions and head to the Kishi's."

Logan took a deep breath. "Good idea."

"Ready. Set. GO!" Mary Anne watched as Logan ran around the house. When the monster noticed, he ran off after him, leaving Mary Anne free to trot across the street safely. She shut the door to the Kishi's house before Logan's screams reached her ears.

She ran up the stairs and into Claudia's room, breathless. "I did what you told me. I created a diversion."

"Excellent." Kristy said brusquely. "What did you use?"

"Logan."

Everything went silent for a moment. "Did he make it?" Kristy demanded.

Mary Anne shook her head. "I don't think so," she said tearfully.

Kristy sighed. "Great. Just great. Now we need to find a new associate member."


End file.
